nikkistifandomcom-20200213-history
My "biography"
Nicole Figueiredo (born on 26 January 2001) is a Portuguese female gamer. Biography Her interest in gaming started at a very early age, around 5 to 6 years old, when her brother let her play Gran Turismo 4, True Crime: Streets of LA and many GTA titles on his PlayStation 2 and Need for Speed Underground, Underground 2, Most Wanted and Carbon on his PC. Even though she wasn't allowed to play that often, she would never forget the good feelings she felt when playing them, so her love for gaming started rising at that moment. Her brother introduced her to many of the things she loves today: the type of games she plays (mostly racing), the kind of music she listens to (electronic) and her way of being (sweet and kind to others). She goes as far as calling him her "second father", after the huge role he had (and has) on her life. She didn't become an actual "gamer" until 17 May 2014, when her brother introduced her to Multi Theft Auto, which is an online multiplayer version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. She created an account on one of its servers called FFS Gaming on the 20th of that month. She wasn't keen on the game at first, but she quickly became addicted to it. She quit playing MTA on 28 December 2016, due to lack of interest. She still logs onto her account from time to time but she doesn't play for very long. On 30 July 2017, her brother offered her a PlayStation 4 as a reward for successfully making it through 10th grade. Ever since then, she uses it every single day. She lives with her mom and she's away for work pretty much all day long, so the PS4 is Nicole's only companion for the entire day, since she doesn't really have friends. Games currently played Currently, she plays Gran Turismo Sport and Grand Theft Auto V. She also has Need for Speed: Payback, but she hasn't played it since early 2019. Personal life Nicole is extremely protective of her personal life. She won't reveal any details from it, unless you're a very close friend or a family member. She has an older brother and an older sister. She also has 2 nephews (one from her brother and one from her sister). Social media and gaming usernames Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/nikkisti1 (If you can't send me a friend request, just pm me and I'll add you) Instagram: @nikkisti PSN name: NikkiSTI Facts * She learned how to read perfectly in her native language, European Portuguese, at the age of 2 and a half. * She has a talent for learning languages. She could already speak, write and read in perfect English at the age of 6, without having any kind of classes or tutoring. * At age 6, she already read at a 12th grade level. Her primary school teacher actually allowed her to teach her classmates some of the Portuguese reading classes, due to how good she was. * She can do mental calculations really fast (basic operations). Due to her ability to read as a high schooler, to learn languages and to do fast calculations, she was supposed to skip 3 years in school from the 1st to the 4th grade, but the Portuguese Ministry of Education did not allow it. If they did, she would have graduated high school at age 15. The fact that she was good at math as a kid became kinda useless, because her Math scores dropped immensely in the 5th grade, and they were always negative from the 7th grade onwards. * She was bullied for 9 years, just because she was the quiet kid and because she has had severe anxiety ever since she can remember. Whenever she tried to make friends, she would get mocked and sometimes beaten. This led to her becoming almost completely shy and closed up. She avoids communication with others not for being mean, but because she's afraid of suffering again. * Her favorite color is black. * Her favorite song is Greyhound by Swedish House Mafia. * She supports Juventus FC and SL Benfica. * She is a major fan of the car brand Subaru. She plans on getting her own Subaru when she gets older.